1. Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to safety systems for use with various other systems. More specifically, embodiments of this disclosure relate to systems for establishing safe operating limits associated with devices for moving a load.
2. Related Art
Various safety-monitoring systems provide monitoring of a device operated under certain conditions and provide warnings to an operator when the operation is deemed to be unsafe.